


pookie (rent, circa 1996)

by connorsmarkus (neganstonguething)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, connor loves him for it, markus is a hopeless romantic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/connorsmarkus
Summary: markus loves connor. he's shown it in just about every way imaginable. except for one.just another fluff prompt provided to me on tumblr! someone asked for markus trying out pet names with connor, and this is what came of it!





	pookie (rent, circa 1996)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm using these prompts to help keep the creative juices flowing in between my main fics, and it's honestly working so well. i'm typing away on my next chapter to one as we speak! that said, if you have any prompts you'd like me to try out, or if you just want to see what i've come up with, my tumblr is http://connorsmarkusdraws.tumblr.com. hmu!

“How about ‘sweetheart’?”

“You’re still on about this?”

The first time Connor had ever thought of something as ‘cute’ had been when he had met Sumo. Big and furry and lazy and also full of love, he had allowed Connor to pet him pretty much right off the bat. Now, he lets Connor enjoy walks with him and eats food right out of his hand. It’s all very ‘cute’ from the standpoint of an android who is still trying to process that he gets opinions on these things now. 

But Markus is cute in an entirely different way. Much like Sumo, Markus is full of love and passionate when it comes to those he cares about. And ever since Connor had made the decision to enter in a romantic relationship with him, he’s introduced Connor to a whole other world of things. Markus likes to take walks and spend hours conversing about…well, pretty much anything. His wisdom extends far beyond that of just his state of existence as an android who can access any database for general knowledge. It’s more emotionally-driven, and that somehow makes it more powerful.

He likes to remind Connor that he belongs. That he’s a part of things, and he spends a great deal of time reminding him that he’d helped save androids with his actions. Connor himself feels guilty every single day for letting the humans manipulate him, and for how he had seen androids before he’d deviated, but he also feels the compulsion every single day to acknowledge that there are just things about being an android that will never quite be human.

And Markus agrees. But he’s also shown Connor that that’s what makes them so damned incredible. Androids aren’t human, but they’re a species. They’re alive, and they can do things that humans can’t. Interfacing has proven to be an extremely intimate experience, and Markus knows Connor on a level that no one else will as a result of it. He’s seen firsthand the way Connor had felt when he had deviated, and all the times his software instability had taken a violent uptick, and how  _afraid_  he had been on the day he had infiltrated that assembly plant. Markus knows about Cyberlife and Amanda attempting to regain control of his program after the rebellion had ended.

Markus is a romantic being in many ways. The way he thinks about things borders on fantasizing, but it’s that fantastical thinking that brought about change for androids in the first place, and Connor adores it about him as a result. He’s romantic with the way he talks–telling Connor how beautiful he is and how glad he is to have gotten the chance to meet him.

He’s physically romantic. He likes to sneak in chaste kisses in passing, and he’s enamored with Connor’s hands. When he plays on Carl’s old piano, he insists Connor sit right there by him while he does so, and physical contact like hugging or cuddling is important to him. Connor has never given much of his time to the thought of such intimacy, but he also finds he enjoys it when it comes from Markus.

Today, though, Markus is hell-bent on something new. During a rare day of free time, Markus has dedicated a few hours to being with Connor, and in between the reading of books and an intense series of speed chess rounds that Connor has only managed to win once or just lying sprawled out on Carl’s couch, Markus has decided to explore the very clearly more human-appreciated realm of pet names.

A quick search has told Connor that a ‘pet name’ is not as straightforward as it sounds. Sumo is a pet with a name, but a ‘pet name’ is actually a term of endearment given among humans as an expression of fondness, usually used in romantic relationships. Spouses call one another ‘honey’ or ‘sweetie’, and couples use terms like ‘baby’ or ‘babe’. It’s pleasant, but Connor has never really given it any thought to do so, himself.

Markus doesn’t seem as serious about it as he is other things, but in their free time, he’s definitely entertaining it a lot more than even Connor would expect him to.

But it’s ‘cute’, so Connor lets him. Even after questioning Markus’ persistence, he’s smiling at him. He’s got one of Carl’s old novels in his lap as he eyes Markus curiously.

“You don’t like that one?” Markus questions back easily enough. He’s got a tablet in his hands, slowly sifting through documents he’s got to review before his next meeting. But clearly, his attention is focused elsewhere. Connor thinks he’s entitled to that. Guy works all the time. Even with help from those around him, he’s constantly busy.

That’s part of why Connor is letting him discuss pet names in the first place. You know, aside from the fact that he adores him.

“I’m content with whatever name you’d like to give me, Markus,” Connor responds easily, resting his hand atop the open book he’s been reading. 

“That’s not what I’m asking,” Markus replies back quickly. “I want to know how you feel about it.”

Connor leans forward, setting the book on the coffee table, and turns to face Markus fully. “It’s a term of endearment. The fact that you want to give me one of those is compliment enough. I’d be honored with anything you’d choose to call me.”

Markus scoffs. “I’ll bet I can prove you wrong.”

“Do your worst,” Connor teases with a smile.

“Let’s see…” Markus ponders for a moment, before he points a finger at Connor. “Darling.”

“I like that one,” Connor answers. “It’s a common one, like ‘sweetheart’ or ‘baby’.”

Markus frowns. “Pookie.”

“Is that one even real?” 

“It’s very real. Rent, circa 1996. Used sparsely before that.”

“Okay.” Connor’s LED flickers yellow. “Next.”

“No,  _not_  next.” Markus laughs. “Pookie? Opinion? You’re allowed those, you know.”

Markus always gets him when he reminds him he has the right to choose. Deviancy has never been easy for Connor. Either way, he makes the unnecessarily human gesture of releasing a sigh, before he speaks up.

“It’s tolerable. Next.”

“Love.”

Connor cocks his head. “That’s an intense feeling of deep affection, by definition. Not a name.”

“It’s both, and it’s pretty meaningful if you ask me.” Markus places his tablet on the table and crosses his arms. “Opinion, Connor.”

“It’s sweet. Next.”

“Let’s see…pudding.”

Connor outright frowns. “How is  _that_  one endearing?”

“Oh, was that an actual ‘no’ you just gave me?” Markus teases. 

“You dislike it as much as I do.”

“You’re right about that.” Markus scoots a little closer. “How about ‘baby’?”

Connor hesitates, watching his lover carefully. “Use it in a sentence.”

Another thing Markus has opened Connor up to has been the human behavior of flirting. Sometimes, it’s used by single people looking to find a partner for a night, or by people who want to make their romantic interest in someone known. Other times, it’s used among couples to express affection. Right now, Markus is using it for the latter.

Connor doesn’t fight the way Markus slips in and practically puts himself into his lap, or how his hand cups the side of Connor’s face and strokes at synthetic skin gently. Connor lets his eyes fall shut into the soft pressure. “I’ve missed you these past few days,  _baby_ …”

“Okay, not that one,” Connor retorts around a genuine laugh, sliding his arms around the other android’s waist. “Go back to ‘love’.”

Markus kisses his cheek. “You look so good in that sweater,  _love.”_

“Not bad…” Connor answers, smiling. “Try ‘sweetheart’.”

Markus chuckles, his kisses traveling to Connor’s jaw. “ _Sweetheart_ , I’m going to need you to make a decision so I can put one of these to actual use on you.”

Connor scoffs, and then pulls back just enough that he can make eye contact. “Here’s the thing, Markus: I know you love me. I know you want to show me that. The fact that you’re thinking about this as much as you are is a solid representation of that in itself.” He shakes his head, cupping Markus’ face in his hands. “Even if you used, god forbid, ‘pudding’, I’d still appreciate it, because it comes from you. I’m fine with all of them, or just ‘Connor’. So long as it’s you saying it, I approve.”

“Connor…”

“I love you, Markus,” Connor continues. He’s never been an affectionate person, but Markus just has ways of drawing it out of him. “Not your pet names, but if they’re something you want to incorporate, they’re a part of you, and I’ll love them too.”

Markus raises both eyebrows, blinking for a moment. “Huh. I may make a lover out of you, yet.”

“Shut up.” Connor hooks his arms around Markus’ neck and leans back, pulling the other android atop him. “Don’t ruin the moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> guhhh, this dynamic was so fun to write. i don't usually write with in the canon storyline, so a little android boys loving was such good writing therapy <3
> 
> thank you guys so much for giving my works a read!


End file.
